


Trickster

by MadDormouse



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, Yogcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDormouse/pseuds/MadDormouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Panda has a visitor.  Inspired by the Walls 2 contest played by Nilesy and Panda, but set in the Yogcraft world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trickster

"What the fuck was that?"  
Panda looked up from cooking squid tentacles in his furnace. There was no one else in his house with him. The panda looked through the windows suspiciously. He didn't see anyone out there either. Letting the food cook, the adventurer went outside to discover the source of the noise.  
It wasn't the first odd occurrence he had experienced since moving to his new home on the frozen lake. The appropriately named Panda had begun to suspect his friend Nilesy was trying to prank him. The other option was too worrying to think about.  
He thought he heard someone up on his roof. Panda looked up at the tree he had cultivated into a wooden monolith. If someone was hiding up there it would be next to impossible to spot them from the ground. Panda climbed skillfully up the vines that covered the building.  
The view from the tree house also gave the anthropomorphic animal a good view of his new home. Panda scanned the snow and nearby jungle for any signs of visitors. The white ground looked undisturbed, except for where he himself had walked. In the jungle, his bamboo farm was growing nicely. However, there was no sign of anyone else in the area.  
Panda decided to climb higher up the tree. He moved swiftly up through the leaves and vines. As he neared the top, the branches above him rustled. Before Panda could get a better grip, a mop of black hair popped out of the foliage. Surprised, Panda gasped and lost his grip. He fell six feet, before grabbing another part of the tree.  
Nilesy laughed from his perch. Panda was about to yell at his friend, when the branch he was holding snapped. The panda tumbled the rest of the way to the ground. He broke his fall several times on the branches. Nilesy dropped to the ground near Panda's head. He looked down at the animal man, trying to suppress more laughter.  
Panda scowled back. "What the fuck are you doing? I could have died!"  
Nilesy helped his friend back to his feet. "Man, you should have seen the look on your face!"  
"Maybe I can see it on your's next time," growled Panda. He stormed back to the entrance of his house.  
"Wait … what?" Nilesy gulped. "You wouldn't push my off a tree would you?"  
The Scotsman ran after Panda. His friend was in front of the metal door, grumbling. Nilesy looked from the panda, to the door, and back again.  
"Is there a problem?" he asked.  
"The door locks from the inside. You have to climb up onto the roof and drop into the room to actually enter," explained Panda.  
"So what's the problem?"  
"Some Scotsman knocked me out of my tree and now it hurts to move!" Panda replied. "Someone needs to open the door from the inside and it sure as heck isn't going to be me."  
The panda looked pointedly at Nilesy.  
"I guess that means me," the Scotsman said.  
He climbed up the vines and disappeared onto the roof. Panda crossed his arms and prepared to wait. He had a feeling Nilesy would actually have trouble finding the access hatch. The panda waited smugly for his friend's call for help.  
The metal door clanged open.  
Harrumphing, Panda entered his home.  
"Took you long enough," he said despite how quick it had been.  
Panda halted in the middle of the empty room and spun around completely. He called out to the Scotsman, but received no response. The hatch to the roof opened a few seconds later and Nilesy dropped to the floor.  
The raven haired man frowned when he saw Panda. "Oh. I see how it is. Get me to climb up and into your house because I knocked you off the tree."  
"No, you really do have to open the door from the inside," exclaimed Panda. "Someone else opened the door from the inside. That's how I got in. It really wasn't you?"  
Nilesy glanced back up through the hatch he had fell through. "How? I didn't have time to sneak back up there."  
Both men turned to look at the door. It hung open innocuously.  
BANG!  
The door had slammed shut. Panda and Nilesy both jumped.  
The panda gave a nervous laugh. "Must be faulty."  
"How is a door faulty?" asked the Scotsman. "It's just a door."  
Panda scowled. "I don't know. It just is."  
Cautiously, he activated the door and walked back outside. It shut behind him. Panda shrugged as Nilesy followed him out of the house. The mechanism seemed to work fine now. The panda sighed and walked down the wooden path. His footing shifted in the snow and time seemed to go in slow motion as he fell to the ground. Panda landed on top of the fence, with the pole sticking painfully into his stomach.  
"Panda!" exclaimed Nilesy.  
The Scotsman ran over to his friend and helped him into a sitting position on the floor. Panda clutched his midsection in obvious discomfort. Nilesy couldn't see any sign of any blood in the fur, but imagined it would leave a nasty bruise.  
"Bloody fucking hell!" the panda yelled.  
"Gotta be careful walking through snow," Nilesy said.  
Panda's ears twitched. "Right, snow."  
The raven haired man handed Panda some prepared chicken. "Here, eat. It'll help you feel better."  
The panda gladly accepted the food from his friend. As he ate it, he once again scanned the area. There was no one else in sight.  
"I'm surprised you're living in the middle of a snow biome," said the human, trying to make idle chatter. "It's gotta be cold, right?"  
"I was planning on moving to a Panda Cave," he replied.  
Nilesy was leaning against the opposite the fence, when he suddenly toppled over backwards. The Scotsman cried out as he hit the ice on the other side. Standing back up made Panda cringe. He moved to offer his friend a hand up, but Nilesy was quickly on his feet.  
"I was pushed! Someone pushed me!"  
Panda was instantly on red alert. "I knew something wasn't right. We're not alone."  
"What?" Nilesy asked. "But we're the only two here … oh, damn it. Ridgedog!"  
A hearty chuckle echoed down from the sky. A human form faded into view. The grinning man hovered in the air, drawing on power the two could not even comprehend. His coat tails blew in an non-existent breeze.  
"Quit playing games, Ridge," Nilesy threatened, though there was a clear hint of caution in his voice.  
"Oh, come on," the godlike man laughed. "I was just having some fun. Why does no one ever seem to want to play with me?"  
"Maybe it has something to do with you treating us like toys," replied Panda.  
Ridge looked thoughtful. "Maybe, in actuality, you all are my dollies who think they're alive. I promise not to be too rough with my toys though."  
Nilesy rolled his eyes. "Well I have a toy for you Ridge."  
The Scotsman jumped the fence and slid across the ice. Ridge floated after him. Panda watched as Nilesy reached the edge of the frozen water and pulled a bucket from his pack. Nilesy dunked the bucket into the water and in one swift motion, he swung the bucket upwards and splashed Ridge with ice cold water. The demigod halted in mid-air with a look of shock on his face.  
"Haha!" Nilesy laughed. "Sorry if we give you the cold shoulder. Eh? Get it?"  
Ridge did not look amused. His face was turning a deep red that seemed to melt away the frigid environment. Before Ridge could take action though, Panda was pelting him with snowballs. The floating man swiveled to face his new assailant. Another wave of ice water cascaded over Ridge from behind him.  
"Ha!" the Scotsman cried triumphantly.  
Ridge's crimson shade had quickly faded away. His face was now tinted with a hint of blue. The demigod eyed Panda and Nilesy, before disappearing. His voice floated down from the sky.  
"I'll come back to play another time!"  
Panda sighed in relief after a few minutes of silence. Even Nilesy was hesitant to celebrate a victory against their trickster. The panda rubbed his sore midsection, thankful Ridge hadn't taken his "games" any further.  
"What a scrub!" the Scotsman said, putting his bucket back in the pack.  
Panda watched in shock as one last invisible blow sent Nilesy backwards into the frigid water. The raven haired man resurfaced, scrambling for the safety of the ice. The panda sighed again.


End file.
